Talk:Master Xehanort
I really don't think that his spirit went on to Terra and then Terra then lost his memory and ended up in Radiant Garden, where all he could remember was his possessor's name. It makes no sense that he has a Nobody and a Heartless yet he still appears in Kh2 final mix, i would belive that his apprentice would most likely be him Saxor 06:35, 2 October 2008 (UTC) This is just a crazy probably not true theory. Maybe Master Xehanort is Xehanort's Unbirth. Think about it, the main antagonist in KH 1 and 2 were the leader and the same thing as the enemy force: Ansem=Heartless, Xemnas=Nobody. So it only makes sense that Master Xehanort=Unbirth. But it's just a theory.--Vatek 12:54, 10 February 2009 (UTC) I think this is a really confusing theory . An unbirth can only be created AFTER the death of a nobody and a heartless, because of this, MX can't be an unbirth, because xehanort is only defeated After KH 1 and 2. Then again, MX can be an unbirth. he spoke somewhat of how darkness wasn't the right path for him and how he didn't wan't ven to make his " mistake" It's possible MX was consummed by darkness, and became a heartless and a nobody, these in turn could have been defeated, (Birth by sleep sequels anyone?)creating MX, who kept his personality as a heartless, nobody, and now an unbirth.-- 22:55, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Name Perhaps an irrelevant detail, but I'm wondering, is "Master" part of his name, or is it just his title/rank? Drake Clawfang 18:43, 10 February 2009 (UTC) It's a title but keep it there to avoid confusion with the other Xehanort Xehanort are we really sure how old he is?(He might shave his head and just likes a goatee) Here is my theory: After Master Xehanort took over Terra's body Terra grew older, his hair longer, and remember that it turned gray when MX took over his body. So the present-day Xehanort is the past Xehanort in Terra's body. --ZexionFan321 21:52, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Nomura screwed it again? Hold on, the guy says those who wield the darkness can't use the Keyblade yet: Xehanort, Terra and Riku clearly use them despite this....so....what's goin' on? D: Kaihedgie 00:34, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Exactly what I was thinkin'. In addition, you can't really call the 'Dark Keyblade' a false Keyblade, or the ones wielded by Terra, Aqua and Ven for that matter. Just because they don't have a Keychain, doesn't mean anything. The Dark Keyblade, despite lackin' such a device, still functions like any other Keyblade would: unlocking hearts and gateways to other worlds. Kaihedgie 02:10, 7 May 2009 (UTC) MX doesn't say they aren't Capable of wielding the keyblade just that they aren't "Qualified" to. In other words, he's prejudiced. "we don't hate it it's just kinda...Scary.But the world's made of light and Darkness,you can't have one without the other;Cause Darkness is half of Everything. sorta makes ya wonder why we are scared of the dark. "It's because of who's lurking inside it." Just as Dark is not Evil, so can Light is not Good. the phrases "Knight Templar" or "Well-intentioned Extremist" come to mind "Light and Darkness are mear elements, only good or evil when weilded by those with good or evil hearts." True, no? In my opinion, it appears that the only "qualification" you need is a sufficiently strong heart, so long as your heart remains strong, your keyblade will stay with you, even, in some cases, a keyblade will form from your own sword if your heart's strong enough, like Riku's soul eater/way to dawn, and, even if your heart isn't in your body, the keyblade will still let you use it I.E. Roxas, Xion, heck, I bet Namine could also have weilded a keyblade, given that Kiari can. NobodiewithaHeart In response to the comment immediately above, Roxas could only wield a Keyblade because he SPOILERS contained the remains of Ventus' heart/END SPOILERS. Xion is a copy of Roxas, and can therefore wield his Keyblade. And to clarify, there are three varieties of the Keyblade: WARNING SPOILERS 1. The whole and the two halves of the Ki-blade. This/these are the Keyblade(s) used by Sora (Kingdom Key -The 'kingdom' being...well, that should be obvious), King Mickey's Keyblade chronologically after BIrth by sleep (Kingdom Key D.), And the combined 'Ki-blade' wielded by Vanitas in the conclusion of Ven's Scenario (and technically, Aqua's as well) in Birth By Sleep. 2. The Keyblade of people's hearts, which can unlock Kingdom Hearts, as can the Ki-blade. This is the dark Keyblade made from the princesses' hearts. 3. The Keyblade of a person's heart, which will manifest itself from their own heart if the person has sufficient strength of heart. These are the Keyblades used by everyone save Sora, Mickey after BBS (his original Keyblade is the Star Seeker), and Vanitas when he battles Ven in their awakening (he otherwise uses a finned keyblade with two eyes on the blade and hilt). -Xabrin Master Xehanort's "Mistake" In the TGS2008 trailer for Birth By Sleep MX says "Use your power to defeat the darkness. And correct my mistake!". Does anyone have any idea what his "mistake" was? probably his apprentice falling into darkness. Joe Keyblade, your theory was scary close to being correct. Random Shoe Resemblance did anyone notice that MX has the exact same shoes/boots as the organization members, probably where the organization actually got the from. Similarities I found this picture that shows the similarities between Master Xehanort and Xehanort's heartless: Are they the same person or something? User:Ninabean822 Speculation New Screenshot A recent scanhttp://img7.imageshack.us/img7/6356/bbvjump101709p1.jpg has a full body in-game screenshot of master xehanort maybe that would be a better picture for this article. I have provided a better picture but Yer Mom is reverting it. --Black Summers 21:26, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ... right, so you'd prefer a side-face shot over a full body shot? --Black Summers 21:31, October 20, 2009 (UTC) That's quite humorous. --Black Summers 21:33, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Don't rever the edit please. The image you uploaded is a bad quality one. We'll stick to the artwork until a better scan comes around. -- 21:38, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Right, next time i'll try and find one with dynamic lighting and in HD. --Black Summers 21:38, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Well at least the new one is alright.--Masgrande 07:12, October 23, 2009 (UTC) MX's Clothes Speculation This is my theory: It is possible for Xehanort to return but not in any of his previous forms. Master Xehanort released his heart and trasfered it to Terra. If that is the case then what happened to the resst of him, a.k.a. his body and soul. When Sora used the Keyblade of Peoples Hearts on him self in order to free Kairi's heart, Roxas was created in the process. If all the aformentioned information is correct, that would mean because Master Xehanort lost/gave up his heart there is a chance he will return as a Nobody. I bet your thinking "Wasn't Xemnas MX's Nobody?" No because that may have been MX's heart, it was also terra's body and soul the became Xemnas, while MX's body and soul are still out there. KeyToEterninty 03:22, May 16, 2010 (UTC)KeyToEternity master xehanort boss battle video of master xehanort boss battle with terra where he uses his own keyblade to release his heart and transorm terra into xehanort and after that terra's armour gets a will of his own. and after that the armour fights terra/xehanort thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Main antagonist It seemed Master Xehanort and Xehanort are the same but Master Xehanort stole Terra's body and become the Xehanort 9-10 years later. So are you going to merge Master Xehanort and Xehanort togther? --Cococrash11 22:09, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Home World? The Hell? :Forgive me for asking, but do you have a source? Someone went and changed it without verifying that it was actually correct, and now it is locked that way.--Otherarrow 09:31, January 18, 2010 (UTC) The Xehanort Reports in the game make mention of Master Xehanort sending Ven to his home to rest and recover the light in his heart, and this has been interpreted as when Ven is streaking down to the islands in the BBS intro. MX also makes reference to leaving while standing on a beach in his world, which is a pretty explicit reference when you consider that sort of visual has been used a lot in KH. Doreiku Kuroofangu 11:44, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Wait a second wheres the proof that man and Master Xehanort are the same? I mean Riku didn't said in what year that the myteroius man leave? --Cococrash11 05:56, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Sure looks like a younger (Master) Xehanort. Here's the scene - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5yGqehqfm0A. As Riku stands there, Terra sees the guy Riku mentions as Riku himself, then Riku turns and looks like his KH2 self, and finally he looks like young Riku again. Doreiku Kuroofangu 03:27, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers (merge) I'm not saying do it right now, because it would be a pretty massive spoiler just to do it, but do we want to consider eventually merging this with Xehanort's page? I've watched a couple BBS vids, and it's obvious that his name is simply Xehanort, as other characters refer to him without the title. So do we keep the page "Master Xehanort" for now and move/merge it to another location later, leave it here for good, or what? Doreiku Kuroofangu 02:21, January 23, 2010 (UTC) BBS Template Master Xehanort's power it's confirmed that he also very skillful in ice and lightning magic, shown by attacking using homing dark-ice spell. he also uses dark-lightning magic. also, he is able to raise the ground as a pillar for attacking. as for his battle stance, it's the same as vanitas' since vanitas is his apprentice 17master 16:08, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :And.......so? His battle stance is different from Vanitas', at least in the vid I saw where he is fought. Doreiku Kuroofangu 05:07, February 5, 2010 (UTC) well I said so so the admins can go add it, the article was locked back then. it's the same, they both raise their keyblade the same way Riku did it. 17master 12:58, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Hometown? There's a lot we could add to the page, that included. Doreiku Kuroofangu 18:27, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Main Antagonists Can someone add Master Xehanort and Vanitas to the list of main antagonists under Universe of Kingdom Hearts Okay, this isn't even funny anymore... Someone has to find a way to unlock this page. Birth by sleep is over a month old now, and this page needs an update. Seriously. Xabrin 04:47, February 20, 2010 (UTC)Xabrin Update: SUCCESS! BOO-YA! Xabrin 03:59, February 24, 2010 (UTC)Xabrin Indeed. A massive update. For Pete's sake, they just showed us what Xehanort looked like before he got all wrinkly. Maybe I am just crazy, but... Ok, well I was thinking that seems MX's body (and soul?) faded into darkness when his heart joined with Terra, forming Xehanort, That with the destruction of Ansem and Xemnas that Terra's heart will return to his body and MX's to his, reforming both of them for a future game. But I don't know I am a little crazy. Black Tornado 20:54, February 23, 2010 (UTC)Black Tornado Master Xehanort isn't autistic.... Seriously, who suggested that? The only kind that would fit is Asperger's, and Master Xehanort has displayed none of the other common behavioural problems associated with that. Autistics tend to face people, but not have eye contact with them, which is the exact opposite to how MX acts. My older brother's autistic, I know what I'm talking about when I say it should be removed from the trivia section. Xabrin 04:04, February 24, 2010 (UTC)Xabrin :I'm sorry, that was me. I have asperger syndrome, and I thought the way Xehanort acted was actually the same as I did. I don't always make eye contact, and I at times tend to talk while my back is turned at the person I was speaking to. Werehog 1:34 PM 2/24/2010 (UTC) ::" don't always make eye contact, and I at times tend to talk while my back is turned at the person I was speaking to." As a part of characterization, that is called Dramatic Emphasis. Or shame. And MX definitely has plenty of both. Battles with Sora? islander? Was it ever actually confermed that MX was from destiny's islands, because I do not think it was. If no one objects I going to take it down on Monday. Black Tornado 20:31, March 4, 2010 (UTC)Black Tornado ::In a way, yes. A man that looks much like Xehanort was seen on Destiny Islands both in the beginning of BBS and when Riku talks with Terra on Destiny Islands. This is not, however, the Xehanort from KH1 or KH2, because his hair is styled a different way, and his outfit is also different. Not to mention the apprentice Xehanort never sets foot on or in Destiny Islands, with the exception of his Heartless, a separate character. Please leave this bit of information alone. - EternalNothingnessXIII 20:35, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Ya, but only see the back of that guy's head and for all we know it could be Riku from the "distant" future (after the KH2 version). Maybe it should say that it highly inferred in Bbs that MX is from Destiny's islands. Is that fair? Black Tornado 21:25, March 5, 2010 (UTC)Black Tornado ::No, because that would make it sound more like speculation, even though all of this pretty much is. We have the most facts supporting that it is Xehanort, because the man is seen in the beginning saying "One day, I'll be free." When Terra meets Riku, he says "A man left the islands long ago." before Terra sees the man's form over Riku's. The verdict : Leave it be. We have more facts supporting that it's Xehanort. - EternalNothingnessXIII 21:28, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Alright I'll leave it for now, but I am still against it. Black Tornado 22:01, March 5, 2010 (UTC)Black Tornado :The man has a different hair-color than Riku, and appears right as Riku is mentioning Master Xehanort as an islander. The implication is pretty clear.Glorious CHAOS! 03:21, March 6, 2010 (UTC) No Riku mentions someone, who players speculate is MX he never says the name XehanortBlack Tornado 16:17, March 6, 2010 (UTC)Black Tornado :As Riku says this, we get a shot of Xehanort's back. I mean, christ.—Urutapu 23:25, March 6, 2010 (UTC) YES the back of a head it could not possibly be anyone else!! Black Tornado 16:02, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Black Torando Um, it is young Master Xehanort, as the Xehanort Reports back this up, along with an interview with Tetsuya Nomura, and I think any smart person could figure it out.---oddishh Yes it is obviously MX, but, you weed, that requires deduction, which makes this speculation, need I say more? Black Tornado 21:31, March 8, 2010 (UTC)Black Tornado ::...you see him clearly at the beginning of the game, then you see him again when Riku mentions a man that left the islands. Are you seriously saying it should be removed because you still need a map and compass?Glorious CHAOS! 21:43, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Did you just call me a 'weed?' xDDD And what Kryten said. If you can't figure it out, then it's your problem. It's pretty much common knowledge for those who read spoilers now. ---oddishh Hay you named yourself, not me and if you bothered to read what i said, YES MX is from Destiny Island, but no matter how you say IT IS SPECULATION!!!!!!...so yes i do need a map and compass because speculation does not belong in the articles Black Tornado 21:39, March 9, 2010 (UTC)Black Tornado :So I guess you don't play as Sora, and Organization member, Terra, Ven, or Aqua? I mean, everybody calls them by those names and such, but you only get a shot of their backs as you play.—Urutapu 11:00, March 11, 2010 (UTC) That does not even deserve a responce, the fact that can not see the difference is so sad and makes me what to kill my self. Black Tornado 21:24, March 11, 2010 (UTC)Black Tornado Oi!You Black Tornado The Silver-haired male http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/kingdomhearts/images/a/a6/YoungMasterXehanort.JPG is MX it was confirmed by Nomura.And its clear that this dude is in Destiny Islands : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gmTXDbZ0yw8 question i have a question. does anyone know how the heartless held down ventus when master xehanort unlocked his heart,if the heartless were not created back then? :Pureblood have always existed, its Emblem's that weren't created yet.Glorious CHAOS! 23:51, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Leonard Nimoy Confirmed (99%...) Reason why I said 99 instead of 100 is cause we've yet to hear HIM say anything. Regardless, if you watch the short little Gamestop trailer/TV spot... How do I put this? As much as I appreciate a good argument, and the whole thing with "confirmations" and "validities", the fact is...no one in the world has that voice. Same with Christopher Lee - you hear it, you know it. And that's just that. Link to the trailer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9qsGOig8sg4 Oh, and before I hear any nonsense...NO, this isn't a fake trailer... --NeutraVega 06:31, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::It's very likely and reasonable, but just for the sake of procedure, let's wait til we can cite it.Glorious CHAOS! 21:50, May 15, 2010 (UTC) That video has been confirmed to be fake...JTD95 22:03, May 15, 2010 (UTC) DChuich is the KH13.com guy. Usually his vids are... well genuine. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 02:29, May 16, 2010 (UTC) That trailer is confirmed to be real and is posted on the games website, and Leonard Nimoy has also been confirmed to be in the game with the PSP bundle article. I'd say it's pretty well confirmed. Along with Mark Hamill, Willa Holland, Jesse McCartney, and James Woods.--ShadowsTwilight 18:49, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Willa is most probably Aqua due to lack of any other main female characters in BBS. Dunno about Mark though. :It's absolutely Nimoy. It shouldn't be Nimoy, but it is.Glorious CHAOS! 19:03, May 17, 2010 (UTC) It... "shouldn't"? Why shouldn't it? What's wrong with having Leonard Nimoy as Master Xehanort? If you think about it, he (As Spock, of course) kind of LOOK alike to me. Well... minus the beard, and all. Hyper Zander 19:27, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I'll agree that Nimoy's voice is a little, for lack of a better word, rough compaired to the Jap Voice actor, however other than that it fits pretty well. --Evnyofdeath 19:31, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. I'm kinda on the fence about it.--No.i 19:37, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Nimoy has a very, for lack of a better descriptor "old sage" feel to his voice. He pretty much always has. He does not make a convincing "dastardly old man" voice, and it's just not at all the right tone for MX. Compare it to the Japanese. Could you ever see Spock with those evil eyes and smirk? ::He would probably do very well for Yen Sid, he has just the right feel for it. But for the series's ultimate villain? It was a terrible casting decision.Glorious CHAOS! 20:32, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Please note that they both have pointy ears. End of story. maggosh 20:37, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Found a website with confirmation of Nimoy right here. YamiNoBahamut 16:00, May 18, 2010 (UTC) You're a little late, you know. They already did a press release with the official release of the trailer that said Leonard Nimoy, along with Jesse McCartney, a few other people and "among others", was a VA in the game yesterday. Hyper Zander 16:03, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Then why has no-one added it to the page? YamiNoBahamut 17:14, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Confirmation bias. Yeah, I know, it sucks, but this is Kingdom Hearts we're talkin' about here, so yeah x: Kaihedgie 17:32, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Right, I messaged him on Twitter so we'll have confirmation soon enough YamiNoBahamut 17:54, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Okay,so right now I'm seeing Grand Duke, Magic Mirror, Grumpy, Prince Phillip, Master Xehanort, and Scrooge McDuck as claimed VA's without an explicit citation. Isa was directly confirmed by Kirk on Facebook, so that's good. Am I missing any? 'cause those can be fixed quickly.Glorious CHAOS! 21:25, May 18, 2010 (UTC) We locked Vanitas' page for the purpose of keeping people from speculating about his VA, so I don't know what you're talking about there. You could just remove the unsourced VAs yourself, you know.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 21:35, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I removed most of them, since there was no announcement that they were even doing the game, much less those characters. People had just said "Well, they did it in the movie, and obviously these people are blood-thralls of Disney, so they'll be forced to come back." All that's left is Master Xehanort...so consistency says revert to TBA.Glorious CHAOS! 01:06, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Xehanorts voice actor it has been confirmed in the english trailer it is leoard nimoy who is the voice actor for master xehanort We know that. It's just that the wiki's policy is to wait for 100%, explicit confirmation before putting up info. That means a statement saying something along the lines of "Leonard Nimoy is voicing Master Xehanort in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep." It's mainly a formality, so just be patient. 05:41, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Why was Leonard Nimoy removed from Master Xehanorts english voice when it is confirmed here: http://forums.khinsider.com/future-kingdom-hearts/151133-new-degenki-interview.html#post5144428 ? - JTD95 21:45, July 7, 2010 (UTC) : Extension on JTD95's point - the original Japanese article is here YamiNoBahamut 22:54, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Regardin' that lil' trivia piece regardin' his English voice actor. It kinda needs to be kept there as there is a both a dichotomy and a relationship between Star Trek and Star Wars Kaihedgie 06:44, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Young Xehanort pic? I got this from a print screen, it still shows his back but not as close as the one before. maybe if you guys like it you can replace it. but it's just a suggestion though awesomely done, thanks Maggosh 17master 17:00, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Young Master Xehanort's voice Young Master Xehanort sounds like he has the same voice actor as Riku. But it doesn't say in the credit who is voiced by though... - JTD95 18:58, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Young Xehanort/Terra similarties First off, I just know I misspelled the word "similarities". Secondly, From looking at the render of the Young Xehanort on the page, isn't it uncanny how closly he resembles Terra? The only real difference I can see is Skin and Hair color, and Young Xehanort's hair is longer and in a slightly different style. --Evnyofdeath 05:31, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Gallery What Belongs?